Of Children and Gods
by RoseAllies
Summary: First fanfiction so please don't hate. Zeus says they have to undergo a test and so will Yui. The only problem? Yui isn't there to here about the test. So what will happen? Will they pass the test or be stuck in the garden forever? And will a certain Sun God finally win the heart of the Fairy he has come to know and Love? Or will she be snared by one of the other gods? Please RnR
1. A test?

The gods were gathered in Zeus's office wondering why they were there without their favorite human representative since it was usually her in the office instead of them. As if reading their minds, "The reason Miss Kusanagi is not here with you is because I have planned a test for her and *ahem* all of you."

"Father, that isn't fair to Fairy" Apollo protested. "Yeah, why does Weed always have to prove herself and besides, if she is being tested then why are we here and not her?" All the others started protesting except for Hades who was thinking " _I have brought misfortune to Yui. I should apologize to her, but then I might cause her even more misfortune!"_ Zeus looked at the gods in annoyance. "I was going to say why if you all had not interrupted me in the first place!"

The gods immediately stopped protesting. Zeus stayed quiet long enough for Loki to ask "So, what is this test?" "I will let you find out on your own instead of me telling you." Zeus said while raising his staff which he brought to the ground with an echoing _**Boom**_ **.** A golden light with streaks of sky blue surrounded the startled gods. When the light faded the gods looked nor felt different. Just surprised.

"You are dismissed. You will discover your test tomorrow." Zeus said with a smug look on his face. "Whatever, that was a waste of time." Loki said before leaving. Balder glanced at Zeus then turned to follow his friends out. The minute Balder step onto the stairs he tripped and slid all the down the stairs. The noise of his fall was followed by a loud crash and Takeru swearing like there was no tomorrow. Zeus sighed, rubbing his head as if he had a headache that wouldn't go away.

"Father?" Zeus looked up to see his son Apollo still standing at the foot of his throne. "Hm? What is it?" "W-well I was wondering. After we graduate, can we still see Fairy? I know you tell us to never mess with a mortals life but." Apollo trailed of at the look of Zeus scowling. The king of the Greek gods sighed. "You know the rules Apollo. Even I can't break them." "But-"Enough! I shall hear no more of this subject!" Apollo looked down at the floor, trying to console himself and to hide the tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Apollo-san? Apollo-san!" Apollo realized that someone was calling his name. He looked at Yui who was walking next to him. "Is something wrong? You look upset." She asked in a gentle voice with concern in her eyes. "No, I'm all right Fairy." "Okay, It's just that I worry about you all. And sometimes you the most." She said the last part a little quietly. Apollo could feel his eyes getting misty. "Oh, Fairy you really do care!" At that he threw his arms around her but not even a second into the hug he remembered she didn't like to grabbed like that. Apollo tried to pull away but realized that Yui was returning his embrace. "Apollo-san." She whispered into his jacket. "I really do care for you. Why would you think so little of yourself?" Apollo was stunned at what she said. He was about to reply when she pulled back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said blushing a little. "I have to go so see you tomorrow." And with that she left a still surprised Apollo staring after her like a fool. A love struck fool.


	2. Childhood memories of the Greeks

Apollo P.O.V

As I walked back to my dorm my mind kept on drifting back to my childhood. I had always seen the best in everything and I was always cheerful. I smiled thinking of it now. I remembered my time with my sister when we were still young.

*Flashback*

"Art-Art!' I called out to my big sister waving my arm over my head. "Can you help restring my bow?" If a stranger met us they never would have guessed we were twins, or even related for that matter. Where my hair was gold and my skin tan, her hair was a midnight raven color and her skin was extremely pale. If we were in human form her hair would still be black but it would touch the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her gold eyes (the symbol of godly heritage) would be a scary silver that hardened if anything displeased her (which was very often around men no matter what age). I was wearing a white toga with blue trimming and brown leather sandals that tied at my knees. She wore a silver dress that ended above her knees with a silver bow and a black quiver full of silver and ivory tipped arrows. The only jewelry she wore was a silver circuit with a platinum moon lying on its back. I smiled as my sister walked over, happy that she was going to help me. She looked down at me (she is extremely tall even at eight)… And hit me right in the center of my head. "Owww. What was that for?" I had asked her while rubbing the now sore spot. "That was for being an idiot and not knowing how to restring your own boy. For Zeus's sake Apollo! You're suppose -to be the God of Archery." "I know, I know, It's just hard and" I had looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "You're telling me that my little brother, The God of Archery and soon to be God of the Sun, doesn't know how to restring his own bow?" I nodded. I heard Artemis sigh. "Fine, I'll teach you, but you better remember!" I smiled. "Thanks Art-Art, you're the best sister in the whole wide world!" I tried to hug her but she just shoved me off.

*End Flashback*

I loved my sister and still do. Oh to be eight years old. I just wish I could be that care free again. As I got ready for bed I thought about two things. Finding out what the test is and if Fairy loves me. I hope she does.

Hades P.O.V

I wondered what my brother was up to. Despite being King of the Gods, he was actually the youngest out of all our siblings. I remembered when I was fourteen, or at least I think I was. It was hard to tell in the stomach of your cannibalistic father. For a long time we had tried to escape but it was in vain. How we managed to survive not only his stomach acid and each other, I'm not sure, though all that time made for a long bonding session. Hestia was by right the oldest. She was quiet, self-reserved and talked of nothing but peace whenever she did talk, which was very little. Demeter was second. And she could prattle on and on and on about plants, despite the fact that she had never seen one unless Father ate vegetables for dinner. The youngest girl was Hera. She was all right. She never really talked excessively, but when she did she discussed the best way to take revenge on "Dear old Dad" as she said it. We sometimes scooted together in case she might take her anger out on us. We had discussed how we might escape if she threw a big enough tantrum. But those plans were quickly squished when, for some reason, a rock landed right in the middle of Father's stomach. Therefor we lost whatever room we had left for Hera to throw a tantrum, and now onto me. I had always given off a frightening aura and caused misfortune. So I naturally thought the rock incident was my fault. My brother and sisters were never too hard on me though. They had tried to console me, but whenever they tried to get near me I would shout as loud as I could, partly hoping Father would hear and try to get us out of his stomach, "Do not come any closer, or you shall have misfortune fall upon you." Now my brother Poseidon, he was more relaxed and ignored everything else, kind of. Though he did have his moments where he threatened to drown us all in the stomach acid of Father (and once he nearly did, but he was trying to get us out). When we were rescued by Zeus, he, Poseidon and I were ready for revenge. Though I think Hera was disappointed when she didn't get a weapon. There are times when I wonder what it would have been like to live at fourteen outside of Kronos's stomach. I guess I'll never know.

Dionysus P.O.V

I walked through my garden, proud of the grapes I had raised. My mind drifted back to when I was fifteen and eager to gather followers and spread the knowledge of making wine and its uses. I had had so much fun back then. Though I hated it when that cruel king killed my adoptive mother Ambrosia (yes she was named after the godly food). I also remember when that one suspicious king spied on our revelries and we killed him for it. Oh what fun! I sighed at the memories. I wonder what it would be like to be fifteen in the human world now. Probably too much work but still! I began to get lost in the memories of me being a teenager and being absolutely care free.


	3. Childhood of the Nordics

(A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating in I don't even know how long. I have been busy over the summer and I just started high school but I will try to update more often. Again I'm SO SORRY!)

 **Loki P.O.V**

While I went through my box of pranks sorting them (yes, I sort them. They're easier to grab that way) my mind drifted to when I was six, Loki the unnerving, Loki the menace, Loki the mischievous . All of these were titles I was given thanks to my pranks. I had never cared about it no matter how many times the other gods and goddesses scolded me for it because none of them were my parents. The only people I ever really listened to were Balder, Thor, and Frigga, who was like a mother to me. I looked at all my toys and became lost in thought about what it would be like to be a child again. I felt my smirk grow wider as I thought about how much hell I could unleash upon Zeus and Koneko-chan. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling thinking of all the pranks I could pull.

 **Balder's P.O.V**

I sighed to myself as I walked around the tennis courts thinking of Yui and Apollo. I had seen them together walking in the hallway but they hadn't seen me. I remember the emotions that flared up inside me when I saw them hug. I was about to go help Yui-san when I was shocked to see her hug Apollo back. I stopped and looked up at the sky. When I was a child whenever I saw couples hug I was happy for them but I never thought of Yui being with anyone but me. She was so kind and beautiful that I was surprised and still am that she isn't a goddess. My childhood would probably been different if we grew up together if she was a goddess. I smile at the thought. I was so lost in thought of my childhood in Asgard that I tripped over my own feet and then ran into a tree.

 **Thor's P.O.V**

I was lying on the couch in our dorm when for some odd reason I began to think of my, I wouldn't necessarily call it childhood, years as a "teenager". The other gods said I was destined to be a great king the minute I lifted Mjolnir. I never really cared for the position of king. Interaction with other gods and putting on a joyful façade during Yule was never really my thing. But around Sif, it was different. I remember her smile, her laugh, and her fierce determination. I smiled to myself when I realized something. She and Yui had a lot in common. I fell into a relapse of memories from wars Sif and I had fought during our juvenile years and how strange it would be to be a teenager again.


End file.
